


Swimming

by lesverymiserables



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt write<br/>(au--all my work is au, assume it is au unless otherwise stated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

“This is stupid.”  
Enjy was standing in the doorway of the locker room, looking like a god in his swim shorts (Grantaire had tried to get him in a speedo, but Enjy blushed all over and vehemently refused).  
“It's not stupid. You have to learn how to swim. How's it going to look when our Prime Minister can't tread water? Gonna be embarrassing Enjolras.”  
Enjy sighed and slowly walked to the edge of the pool. Grantaire was already in the water, looking remarkably dishevelled.  
“Can we start in the shallow end?” Enjy said, with a grave face.  
“You'll never move from there. We tried that last time. You're coming in right here, you can touch the ground and I'm not going to let you drown. I promise,” Grantaire replied, reaching his hands up to Enjolras.  
Enjy closed his eyes and Grantaire watched his lips flutter, murmuring prayers or last words. He sat on the edge, grabbed Taire's hands and slid into the pool. When he landed, he opened his eyes and saw Taire staring at him, pursing his lips and trying not to laugh.  
“Great,” Taire said, not letting go of Enjy's hands, “now just walk around a little bit.”  
The water came up to Enjy's chest, leaving his shoulders exposed. Taking methodical deep breaths, he walked in a straight line - horizontally as to not venture into deeper water.  
Grantaire watched him admiringly. However much Enjolras feared and loathed swimming, he came back every time, because he understood that he had to learn. Grantaire appreciated that, he couldn't imagine working so hard at something he was terrified of.  
“Okay,” Enjy said, returning to Grantaire, “kicks now?”  
Grantaire nodded. Enjy knew the drill, he walked to the edge and held on with his hands. Taire placed his arms around Enjy's stomach (like a sandwich) to help him stay up horizontal. Enjy practiced kicking. He had improved greatly from the first lesson. Grantaire hadn't told Enjy, but this time he was going to have him swim in the deep end. On his own. Obviously Taire would be watching, but he would keep a bit of distance.  
Taire and Enjy went through a few more exercises before Taire broke the news. Enjy's face went pale as a ghost and his eyes widened. “No,” he whispered, shaking his head.”  
“C'mon, Enjolras. I wouldn't let you do it if you weren't ready. I know you can do it. I believe in you.”  
Enjolras closed his eyes and squeezed them tight. Grantaire watched him take a deep breath, and expected him to come out of it more scared and get out of the pool, telling Taire he'd had enough. That he couldn't do this anymore.  
But he didn't. He exhaled and propelled himself forward. He started swimming. He did laps around the pool. Taire counted in amazement, 1, 2, 3, 4... Enjolras kept going. Finally he swam back to Grantaire and wiped a tear off his face. Taire hadn't realized he was crying.  
“God, I'm sorry... That was great, I shouldn't be... I don't know why I'm...” More and more tears were pouring down Taire's face, and he turned away from Enjolras.  
“No, it's not stupid. You're just happy. You finally broke through with me. I've been terribly hard to work with. I'm sorry,” he said, turning Taire to face him.  
They looked at each other, tears running down both of their faces.  
“You know why I kept coming back?” Enjolras whispered.  
Taire minutely shook his head.  
“Because I knew you could teach me. I believed in you.”


End file.
